For Lack of Better Name, the Saiyuki Fic
by Myst Lee
Summary: Hakkai thought he'd lost everything when Kana died, but he was wrong... Please give this fic a chance, first-timer to Saiyuki fandom here!


For Lack of Better Name, the Saiyuki Fic By Myst Lee  
  
Author's Note: Hello all! Thanks for giving this fic a chance! ^_^x Um. this is my first contribution to Saiyuki fandom so constructive criticism only please! Of course, compliments are very much welcome! Anyway, enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
"Oi, Hakkai! When are we going to reach the next town, I'm starving!" Goku whined.  
  
"Stupid monkey, shut up already! You've been whining since we left the last town!" Gojyo snapped.  
  
"Shut up, perverted kappa!" The two began to fight, thus pissing off an irritable Sanzo even more.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" He shrieked, whapping the poor victims with his omnipresent paper fan.  
  
"Everyone seems to be energetic today!" Hakkai remarked cheerfully, smiling obliviously. After an hour of fighting, screaming, and cursing, the four finally reached a town. Hakkai's smile disappeared instantly. (This place. why does it feel so familiar?) He shrugged off the feeling and turned to look at his comrades. "This town doesn't appear to have any hotels, guess we'll have to take advantage of someone's hospitality. Change back, Hakuryuu!" Hakuryuu went back to dragon form and settled comfortable on his master's shoulder. Hakkai knocked on the first door. "Excuse me! Do you have any available rooms?"  
  
"I'm sorry, we're full! But go down to Mother's, she always has room for travelers. It's three houses down." A young man shouted from the window. Hakkai thanked him and they walked down to a large house.  
  
"It's huge!" Goku exclaimed. "I wonder if she has food!"  
  
"Idiot, who lives without food?" Gojyo whapped him on the head, starting another fight.  
  
"I can't take you guys anywhere!" Sanzo groaned. An elderly woman answered the door, looking up kindly at them.  
  
"Travelers? Come in, come in, there's plenty of room!" She ushered them in, green eyes scrunched up in delight.  
  
"Sorry to inconvenience you, ma'am." Hakkai bowed. She put her hands on her hips. "Now see here, there won't be any formalities in this house! Call me Mother, won't you? Everyone does." Goku's stomach suddenly erupted with hunger. Mother giggled. "Oh, you boys are so cute! Come here, dear, I was just fixing up some food." The four sat down at the table, relaxed. She bustled around the kitchen, refusing to let them do anything. After a hot meal, they began to talk.  
  
"So, you live here alone?" Gojyo asked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Yes, I do. My husband, bless his soul, died two years ago and my son." Mother bit her lip, then placed more food on Goku's plate. "Have some more. After all, growing boys need their nutrients. Now, what did you say your names were?"  
  
"I'm Goku!" The boy grinned, his mouth full of food.  
  
"Sha Gojyo."  
  
"Genjo Sanzo."  
  
"Cho Hakkai."  
  
"What interesting names! Did you say Cho?" Mother asked. Hakkai nodded. "How unusual, we have the same last name. You remind me so much of my son! He'd be around 21 now."  
  
"What happened to your son?" Sanzo asked, about to light a cigarette. Mother snatched it from him.  
  
"Honey, those things are bad for you! Now give me the rest of the pack! You too Gojyo!" Gojyo reluctantly handed them over. Sanzo tried to glare, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The woman was too kind, and he didn't feel like hurting the feelings of an old lady. He scowled, handing the pack over.  
  
"Good, you just added twenty years to your life. Do any of you play mah-jongg?" She asked. Gojyo choked on his tea.  
  
"Mother, you play mah-jongg?" He sputtered.  
  
"Of course, I'm the resident mah-jongg champion! So you up for a game?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"And the rest of you?" Hakkai and Sanzo shook their heads.. Goku had fallen asleep. She beamed at him, brushing some hair away from his forehead. He murmured something incoherent, the corners of his mouth turning up. "Aww. he's such a little darling. Could one of you carry him upstairs?" Sanzo stood, placing the boy in his arms, Mother following the monk.  
  
He placed him gently on the bed, Mother tenderly placing the blanket around him. "It's been so long since I've had the chance to take care of anyone." She said to no one in particular, sighing wistfully. Sanzo turned to leave, but she stopped him. "Sanzo, do take care of this one, will you? He seems to be a little fighter, but inside he's just a boy. And inside, I know you care. Make sure he knows that, all right?"  
  
(How does she know so much about us? This feeling I get from her, it's so warm, so loving. Almost like a mother. my mother.) Memories of a gentle woman with warm violet eyes washed over him, he could hear her voice. "Mother."  
  
"Hmm? Did you say something?" Mother looked curiously at him.  
  
"It's nothing." Sanzo walked downstairs, smiling. It left his face as soon as his two companions were in sight. Mother came down awhile later.  
  
"Say, Mother, how about we place a few bets?" Gojyo asked, spreading out comfortably.  
  
"Gojyo-" Hakkai started, but Mother interrupted him.  
  
"What kind of bets?" Her eyes held a challenge in them.  
  
"You give me back the cigs if I win."  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I get to shave all of your heads!" Mother winked.  
  
"It's a deal!" The two shook hands.  
  
"Gojyo, you better win!" Sanzo said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Gojyo, please win!" Hakkai pleaded, wide-eyed. And so the game began. An hour into the game, Gojyo began to worry.  
  
(She's good! I don't know if I can win this one!) The game went on for another hour and then.  
  
"I WON!" Gojyo exclaimed, sighing quickly in relief. Mother smirked impishly, implying that it wasn't Gojyo's skill that won the game.  
  
"Ah, a very good hand, guess I'm losing my touch. Here are your cigarettes." She put them on the table, still wearing her mischievous smirk. Gojyo and Sanzo put one in their mouths, content. An aroma of chocolate filled the air.  
  
"This is..." Sanzo began. "CHOCOLATE?!" The two smokers yelled. Mother tried to suppress her laughter, Hakkai already chortling.  
  
"Mother, you promised!" Gojyo pouted.  
  
"I know, but I'd already thrown them away, so I merely took out the chocolate cigarettes my husband used to stop smoking. Do forgive me." The two sighed in defeat.  
  
(Women, my one weakness.) Gojyo thought, nibbling on his "cigarette". It was wrapped like a real one, except it had a no smoking sign branded on it.  
  
(Cute, real cute.) Sanzo scowled, examining the pseudo-cig.  
  
Hakkai wiped a few tears of mirth and stared intensely at Mother. She looked and felt so familiar; there was an ache in his gut that hadn't been there since Kana died. He cleared his throat. "Mother, if you don't mind, what did happen to your son?"  
  
Mother was caught off-guard. (Guess I can't evade their questions anymore.) She thought sadly. "I don't mind, really. I feel flattered that you care about the history of this old bird." She exhaled sharply. "My son left home when he was about 17, he was moving in with his sweetheart. His name was Gono, Cho Gono. He got a job as a teacher, and his fiancé and him were about to marry when one day she disappeared. She was. she was kidnapped by the 100-Eye Demon. My Gono, my sweet and brave Gono, went after her as soon as he heard. Months passed by, and later I was informed that the 100-Eye Demon's castle was burned to the ground. No bodies were found. Gono never came home, and it's been three years. I wanted to hate those demons, but if I hate them with all of my heart, there'll be no room left for the love I have for my son." She slumped forward. "And that's all folks."  
  
The room was silent. (Holy Goddess of Mercy! She's talking about Hakkai!) Gojyo thought, shocked.  
  
(I thought I'd lost everything when Kana died. guess I was wrong.) Hakkai patted her hand. "Thank you for telling us. I'm sorry to for putting you through that."  
  
"We've all lost someone." Sanzo said softly, the usual edge of his voice gone.  
  
(I knew something had to have happened, no youth's eyes hold such pain as theirs.) Mother wiped her eyes quickly. "I think I'll go to bed now." Gojyo rose to assist her, taking her arm.  
  
"You all right, Mother?" He asked, concern plain in his voice.  
  
"Fine, fine, just a bit tired. As hard as this is to believe, I'm not as young as I used to be."  
  
"I couldn't tell." Gojyo remarked. He walked her to her door, where she practically pushed him down the stairs.  
  
"Go down now, dear. I think I can tuck my own covers in." Mother waved him away. Impulsively, Gojyo kissed her head.  
  
"Goodnight Mother."  
  
"G'night, Gojyo." She entered the room quietly, shutting the door. Gojyo closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. This was what a mother was. Someone who loved you, made sure you ate till you were bursting, and took care of you.  
  
(Where was my mother when I needed her?) Shaking his head, he walked back down, where he joined the conversation.  
  
"Hakkai, are you going to tell her?" Sanzo inquired.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why? She might die soon, without knowing her son still lives." Gojyo said, feeling the need to reunite the two.  
  
"Because I'm obligated to this journey." Hakkai replied, looking away.  
  
"It's your choice. Anyway, it's getting late, and I want to leave early tomorrow. I'm going to sleep." Sanzo said, starting up the stairs.  
  
The others stayed back. Gojyo gave Hakkai a hard look. "You sure about this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's get some sleep." Gojyo slung his arm around his friend's shoulders. The duo walked up, Hakkai glancing back at Mother's door.  
  
Early the next A.M., the four made preparations to leave, trying not to wake their hostess up. "Oi Hakkai, hurry up!" Gojyo called softly from outside.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Hakkai responded, walking into Mother's room. He brushed his lips on her forehead. "Goodbye, Mother." He placed a note onto the table next to her bed and walked out of the house, joining his comrades. Soon after they'd left, she woke up. She walked through the halls, looking in their rooms. Gone, just as she'd thought. Going back into her bedroom, a note caught her eye. Unfolding it, she read the letter. (He's alive!) The note slipped from her grasp onto the floor.  
  
It read: Dear Mother, thank you again for taking us in. About your son. he is dead. Cho Gono died three years ago, after going after his beloved, Kana. But he's begun life anew, at peace with his past. And I promise you, he will come back home. Someday.  
  
Sincerely, Cho Hakkai  
  
  
  
Hello again! For all that have reached the end of the fic, this humble author thanks you. Please tell me what you think! *clears throat* Now, if you'll excuse me, the pumpkin pie is calling. *bows* Happy Thanksgiving! 


End file.
